New Life, New Dreams
by I'm A Person Too
Summary: Rebeca Lynn Moss is a pure-blooded witch who was raised by Muggles? Read into the tales of her new life in the magic realm and new romances with none other than the Slytherin Draco Malfoy. Read and review. If you are going to write nasty things, Dont Read


"Ben…Why? Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth Moss said to her husband in a state of shock. Both Ben and Elizabeth had wands pointed to each other. Elizabeth ran quickly upstairs to her daughter's room in an attempt to save her.

"Konnie!" A house-elf appeared out of thin air and said, "Yes Mistress?" In her final witty attempt to save her only daughter from the bloodthirsty father, Elizabeth ordered, " Bring Rebeca to the Muggle world. Benson won't think of finding her there. Here is her key. Everything will be unfolded when she comes of age." The house-elf seemed to be in shock, "Of all the places to go, living in a world of Muggles sounds worse." Konnie the house-elf said. "Hurry, go!" Elizabeth snapped as she gave Konnie a bag and turned around wand pointed at the door where her husband barged in.

"Ben back off, you're too late, Rebeca is gone." Elizabeth started crying now. She looked up at her husband and wanted to die. Benson was a Death Eater, and she knew that, but she didn't think he would turn on her.

A dark cloaked figure entered the room and hissed to Benson, "Finish her." Benson seemed to be in and a trance. Elizabeth looked directly in her hubby's eyes and whispered to herself, 'He's under the Impurius curse.' "You were always a clever one, Elizabeth Moss. But it seems I have beaten you with the one you love most. I will find your daughter one of these days, and when I do, she will be mine."

Benson still under the influence of the Impurius curse yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Elizabeth dropped her wand when hit and died instantaneously.

The imperius curse wore off on Benson as he stared down at his dead wife. He looked back at the cloaked figure and said, "My lord, you said you wouldn't hurt them. You promised." Voldemort went to Benson and whispered, "I didn't harm a single hair on their heads. It was all your doing." Voldemort smiled and pointed his wand at Benson's head, "Avada Kedavra." Both Benson and Elizabeth Moss were dead.

* * *

><p>10 Years Later<p>

"Mum, Dad, can I go outside to play?" Patricia and Adam Davidson looked at Rebeca angerly and shouted, "why would we ever do that?" Rebeca looked down in despair and started crying, "Why are you so mean to me? I try to be good. "

Finally they nodded their heads in defeat. Rebeca stopped crying into a whimper. As she stood outside, she looked back at the house and thought, 'suckers'.

As she was walking around, Rebeca started talking to herself as she walked to the playground. "I swear those damn people aren't my parents. That are way to mean to me all the time."

As she arrived to the playground, a bunch of the other kids looked at her and started to run away yelling, "the weird girl is back!" Kids sure can be mean.

Rebeca went to the nearest empty swing and thought to herself some more about her parental figures. She was trying to think of all the nice things they did for their only child, which weren't very many.

Movement in a nearby bush caught her attention. She thought she saw a pair of green eyes, and later thought she was just seeing things. Rebeca shrugged as it was getting late at started home.

When she got home, she noticed the mail was here and the rare appearance of an owl. Before she stepped inside, she found a letter addressed to her.

She never in her life had a letter and knew she never would if her parents saw it. She folded the letter up and stuffed it in her pocket making it unnoticeable.

As Rebeca walked inside she shouted mail's here, and walked up nonchalantly up to her room like normal. When she got to her room, she closed the door and took this opportunity to lay in the space in between the wall and her bed. If her 'parents' decied to walk in, she could stash the letter easily.

When she took up the folded letter out of her pocket and unfolded it, it had a fancy seal on the back. It was addressed from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. "This must be some joke." She whispered to herself.

She ripped out the letter and it read,

"_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
><em>Term begins on 1 September, We await your owl by no later than 31 July.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>

She looked at the letter in disbelief, it sounded too good to be true. Owl? how did that work. Many questions flooded in her head, but the most important one was, was it real? She nodded and said, out of hope to leave this dreadful life decided it was.


End file.
